1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a mobile device having a self-defense function against virus and network-based attacks and a self-defense method using the same and, more particularly, to a mobile device having a self-defense function against virus and network-based attacks and a self-defense method using the same, in which the mobile device itself performs a self-defense function, thereby preventing damage caused by the virus in advance, and effectively preventing a denial-of-service attack (DoS attack) caused by wireless network resource depletion and battery consumption that may occur in a wireless environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As Internet services spread from wired services to wireless services, and as mobile devices diversify in type and service, a user can access the Internet through a mobile device anywhere.
Thus, it is predicted that denial-of-service attacks (DoS attacks) occurring in the wired services will also gradually spread to the wireless services. Due to restriction on resources, damage caused by the DoS attack may be more fatal in the wireless services.
Even when existing security services provided by wire are used as they are, they can be used identically on the side of a server. However, security technologies applied to the mobile device by wireless are still insufficient. As such, when virus attacks and network-based packet attacks occur in the mobile device, a method by which the mobile device can protect itself against these attacks is necessary.
Meanwhile, since known antivirus technologies depend on the virus signature DB, they are unable to detect the virus when the virus that is not registered in the DB enters.
Further, since the known antivirus technologies do not allow the mobile devices to verify, determine and interrupt malicious packets by themselves, the mobile devices cannot prevent damage, such as battery consumption and wireless resource consumption, resulting from attacks of the malicious packets.
For example, since a user uses a mobile device such as a laptop computer or a smart phone while in motion, the mobile device must be equipped with the self-defense function against these virus attacks under a wireless environment.